San Valentín
by streguina
Summary: Fiesta de San Valentín en Hogwarts. Mientras los alumnos bailan y tontean, Severus Snape y una nueva profesora se divierten de otras maneras...


**La Fiesta de San Valentín**

**Capítulo 1**

Aunque odiaba el color rosa –el rosa, las mascotas, la incompetencia, los Griffindors, Lockhart y su maldita fiesta de San Valentín, y el tener que asistir a ella- cuando Mithais Lunivel entró en la sala con su vestido de algodón de azúcar, no pudo dejar de mirarla. La seda ligera se enredaba con sus piernas al caminar y él, el profesor de pociones, sólo tenía una imagen en la cabeza: la de sus manos acariciando, masajeando, embadurnando de aceites esas piernas unos días atrás.

No fue el único en admirarla, los alumnos también se percataron rápidamente de su presencia. Ellas la miraban sorprendidas, ellos con deseo, fantaseando con el cuerpo que se dibujaba entre la tela. Y Mithais, con una modestia bien fingida, se paseaba entre unos y otros, repartiendo sonrisas y conversaciones intrascendentes, mientras parecía ajena a unos comentarios que con el paso de los minutos se aplacaron. Ni ella estaba acostumbrada a ese vaivén embelesador ni le importaban la mayoría de las miradas de la sala. Sólo buscaba la mirada afilada del hombre de negro, a quien había localizado nada más entrar y a quien había sorprendido observándola en aquel primer momento. Todos sus movimientos iban destinados a llegar a él y cada vez que unos pasos se acercaban a su espalda, los nervios, que entonces jugueteaban en la boca de su estómago, se concentraban en un nudo que le cortaba la respiración.

La profesora Sprout le ofreció un canapé elaborado con una de esas plantas que ella cultivaba con adoración y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Los tuve que recoger durante la luna nueva porque sino la textura no hubiera sido la misma, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie¿no? Por lo de la astronomía, digo. ¿No crees¿Mithais?

- ¿Perdona? Es que no, no, no estaba... tienes razón, vamos.

No podía estar atenta a lo que le decían porque en la mesa de al lado Severus Snape hablaba con el director y porque cuando ella, ansiosa, reseguía el cuerpo del profesor, éste había levantado la vista y, mirando por encima del hombro del anciano, la había descubierto en su atrevimiento.

- Pues claro, pero los elfos querían tenerlas antes. Una locura y claro yo les dije...

Pero Mithais continuaba con la vista clavada en el hombre de la sonrisa cínica, ese que la sabía atrapada en su juego, ese juego en el que ambos participaban desde hacía demasiado. Cuando el director se marchó y Severus quedó solo, ella vio su oportunidad.

- Disculpa, pero tengo que...que comentar un asunto escolar con el profesor Snape.

- Ya te lo contaré más tarde, entonces –replicó madame Sprout ofendida.

La profesora de astronomía avanzó con paso seguro hacia la mesa del profesor. Él, de pie, con la figura erguida, alto –tan alto- se servía una copa de vino aunque no ignoraba el acercamiento tembloroso de la mujer.

- Buenas noches, profesor Snape- lo saludó con una sonrisa juguetona, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo. Siempre que hablaba con él un sinfín de emociones luchaban entre ellas: el deseo y el desafío, la atracción y el resentimiento.

- Buenas noches, profesora – alzó la cabeza mientras recogía su copa y en ello sus ojos describieron el camino de la cadera, el vientre, los pechos, el cuello de ella- Veo que se ha arreglado para la ocasión.

- Es una fiesta y me gusta estar acorde. Los chicos se lo han tomado con mucha ilusión.

- Y las chicas- con una mirada aviesa señaló al grupo de adolescentes que cortejaban a Gilderoy Lockhart.

- ¿Envidia? No me digas que te gustaría estar en su lugar. Ya veo. Lo que querrías es estar rodeado de estudiantes loquitas por ti. – cada palabra era una provocación, un paso hacia algo más-

Snape la miró en silencio, su vista fija, clavada en la de ella.

- Con una tuve suficiente- y bebió de su copa.

Los recuerdos la consumían. Esos dedos, largos, que aferraban la copa, habían recorrido su piel de niña, habían saboreado y jugueteado en rincones entonces casi sin explorar; y esa boca, los labios, la lengua... No evitó el recuerdo e, inconsciente, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que éste se escapó de los dientes. Él no había perdido detalle. Mithais se peinó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Flirteó con su cuello. Silencio.

No hubo tiempo de decir nada más. El siempre inoportuno profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se acercó pavoneándose hacia ellos, vestido en un traje de encaje morado que mereció el desprecio de Snape.

- Mis dos colegas favoritos! Severus, si tenías algún problema con el vestuario, no tenías más que decírmelo. Tengo un modelo en azul celeste que te hubiera hecho las delicias. El resultado no habría sido el mismo porque, ya ves- se señaló a sí mismo- Oh! En cambio, tú, Mithais – le cogió las manos admirándola- estás... perfecta. A mi altura. Me preguntaba si querrías compartir el placer de bailar esta pieza conmigo. Me lo han pedido unas cuantas alumnas y –en un susurro perfectamente audible- alguna que otra profesora, pero me he reservado para ti.

- Pues, de hecho, ahora mismo el profesor Snape me había hecho la misma proposición.

- ¿De veras?- miró al profesor de pociones con incredulidad. Un desprecio profundo se dibujaba en la expresión del de negro.

- No querría privarla de ese placer, profesora Lunivel. Nuestro baile puede esperar – alzó la ceja y clavó sus ojos oscuros en el mohín fruncido de ella

- No estoy tan segura – no entendía su comportamiento y estaba decidida a vengarse- De acuerdo, será un honor, Gilderoy.

Antes de marchar con Lockhart, dedicó una sonrisa falsamente cordial a Snape. Él sólo miró.

El resto de la noche, Mithais Lunivel la pasó hablando con los alumnos y profesores y esquivando al cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora. De vez en cuando, sentía clavada en su espalda la mirada ardiente (de rencor, de lujuria, de reto, quien sabe) de Snape, pero prefería ignorarle. Era en esos momentos cuando atendía a Lockhart, cuando se fingía más falsamente coqueta. Si el profesor de Pociones quería algo, que fuera a por ello.

Y poco tardó en hacerlo.

- Ya veo que no tiene problemas para encontrar compañía – murmuró con antipatía mirando a Gilderoy Lockhart alejarse del lado de ella.

- Pues no. No creo que pretenda que esté esperando a que usted me saque a bailar.

- No se lo pedí.

Ella calló y le miró ofendida.

- Y además veo que se avienen mucho. Aunque pensaba que le gustaban otro tipo de... compañeros.

- Se equivocaba. Creo que ahora eres... es usted el que confunde lo que quería la niña y lo que quiere la adulta.-pronunció la palabra resaltándola, haciéndole recordar lo que él había repetido en otra ocasión- Ha pasado mucho tiempo¿no? No estamos para niñerías, como decía, profesor. Me ha convencido. Y discúlpeme que tengo que ir al baño.

Dio media vuelta y salió por uno de los pasillos laterales. Snape vio como se alejaba mientras la seda dibujaba el movimiento de su trasero.

La profesora de astronomía no esperaba que él la siguiera. De hecho esa dulce agonía que impregnaba sus luchas de poder, tanto por larga como por infructuosa, empezaba a cansarle. Esa quemazón que en un principio había agradecido por devolverle el ansia de sentir (de desear, de anhelar, de derretirse... de follarle) estaba a punto de consumirla y ya ni recordaba las veces que se había masturbado pensando en que era él quien la tocaba.

Estaba tan encendida por la rabia que casi ni se percató de que alguien la vigilaba a sus espaldas. Por ello se sobresaltó al oír su voz grave, velada con aquel tono frío que él reservaba para los alumnos.

- ¿No sabe que es de mala educación huir en medio de una conversación?

Mithais respiró antes de girarse. No quería que él descubriera la furia que le provocaban sus desprecios. Fría, se dijo. Fría.

- En primer lugar, no huía. Y en segundo, no creo que dejara nada a medias. Pensaba que nuestra "conversación" había finalizado, aunque si no es así, soy toda oídos.

Snape fue a decir algo pero le detuvo la voz que resonaba detrás de la esquina del pasillo. Era Lockhart.

- Mithais, Mithais, vamos¿dónde te has metido? Aún no te he explicado como derroté a esa malvada _glaistig_ y otras muchas cosas que podría relatarte con más calma... en mis aposentos...

- La busca su admirador, profesora- el resentimiento se paseaba por las palabras.

Intentó controlar su expresión de fastidio y la sensación de sentirse presa de su propia trampa, pero no conseguía apartar la mirada de aquella esquina por la que en breve aparecería la figura de Lockhart. Pero no fue ella la que decidió. Sintió que una mano –la de él- la agarraba por el brazo y la dirigía con brusquedad dentro de una de las aulas del pasillo. Con un movimiento rápido de varita, Snape cerró la puerta y con la otra mano tapó la boca de Mithais impidiendo que el grito de sorpresa escapara de sus labios.

Ella, apoyada en la pared y atrapada por el cuerpo del profesor, sólo podía mirarle a él. Aún sin poder hablar por la presión de su mano en la boca (y la de su cuerpo en el suyo propio), observaba como Snape vigilaba cuidadosamente los pasos de Gilderoy Lockhart a través de las rendijas de la ventana. Mithais fisgó por el rabillo del ojo como el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se había detenido justo delante suyo mientras continuaba buscándola a gritos con su voz chillona. Era difícil que los viera ya que ese tipo de ventana tableada permitía la visión del interior al exterior pero no a la inversa. De todas maneras, no quería arriesgarse a llamar de algún modo la atención de aquel impresentable.

Snape pensaba lo mismo pero no parecía dispuesto a quedarse quieto. Giró la cabeza hacia ella quedando a escasos centímetros de la suya. Él era bastante más alto que la profesora por lo que su boca respiraba en la frente de ella. Su aliento, la mano apresándole aún los labios, el pelo negro rozándole la mejilla, sus ojos turbios clavados en los suyos y el roce de su cuerpo –cada vez más acentuado- la mantenían en tensión.

La mano que acallaba su voz empezó lentamente a moverse. Los dedos acariciaban sus labios y Mithais los abrió ligeramente dándoles la bienvenida. Jugueteaban con su lengua, eran mordisqueados por los dientes. Húmedos. La otra mano del profesor parecía estar celosa y tanteaba las curvas de su cuerpo a través de la seda. Primero la onda de su cadera, luego su vientre encendido de nervios

_ de deseo, de lujuría_

y subiendo subiendo hasta alcanzar su pecho.

No se oían voces fuera aunque quien sabe si era porque Lockhart continuaba buscando en otro lugar o porque ellos ya no escuchaban.

La mano del profesor se deslizó hasta detrás del cuello de la chica y las de ella empezaron a descubrir el cuerpo de Snape: acariciaban y cogían su pelo, se clavaban en su espalda y en su trasero. Podía sentir el aliento de él acercándose a su cuello. La humedad de sus labios, el roce de la lengua perdiéndose en su piel, la hicieron gemir. Sus labios se abrieron sedientos y cogiéndolo del cabello, le obligó a besarla en la boca; pero antes, un silencio, una mirada, una tregua: en los ojos negros brillaba el anhelo incontrolable que le apresaba y en ellos Mithais descubrió reflejada su propia pasión. Sus besos los consumían, se comían, se devoraban.

En un movimiento brusco, Snape apresó las nalgas de la profesora y la alzó contra la pared. Ella pareció perder el equilibrio pero rápidamente se recuperó enrollando las piernas a la cintura impávida del hombre. Entre el frío de la piedra y el calor de su cuerpo.

Un grito quebró el silencio de los jadeos. El aullido de Peeves se confundía con las amenazas de Filch, mientras éste último perseguía al fantasma sin aliento por el corredor.

_ Los dos cuerpos tensados ante el acercamiento hostil. El ímpetu aturdido. La seda escurriéndose por las piernas_

- ¡Cua...cuando te alcance...mal...maldito demonio pien...so acabar contigo!

- Vamos, vamos, creo que alguien se le adelantó hace muchos años – La voz irónica de la profesora McConagall ondulaba por el ritmo de sus tacones- Ya le ayudaré yo a recoger el estropicio. Y por favor, vaya a buscar a la profesora Lunivel, que ya se acerca la hora de la preparación del conjuro.

- ¿Y donde...?

- Busque y déjese de preguntas, Argus.

Los pasos se alejaron. En el otro lado Severus Snape continuaba enredando sus dedos entre la piel de la nalga y la seda del vestido.

La profesora dejó escapar un chasquido de fastidio y tras farfullar un "mierda" se dejó caer desenrollando las piernas para pisar tierra firme. A pesar de ello, sus cuerpos continuaban tan juntos

_ su abrazado era tan cerrado _

que podía sentir la fuerza del miembro de Snape luchar contra su vientre.

- No pensarás irte así, profesora – La mano se perdía entre los cabellos de ella, que torció el cuello para gemir.

- Debo. Esta fiesta ha sido para eso. Quiero decir, el motivo didáctico de ello...- lo miró y, abalanzándose a su boca, lo besó- No quiero irme, pero...pero lo tengo que hacer.

- No así.

Recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada para hacerlo posteriormente con el tacto de sus dedos. Se agachó, le levantó el vestido deslizando las manos por sus piernas y al palpar la tela de las bragas se paró. Una fugaz caricia en el pubis. Alcanzó las tiras del tanga (eso ya lo había notado él poco antes) y lo escurrió hacia abajo. La profesora alzó dócil los pies para dejar escapar su ropa íntima. Con un movimiento lento Snape dobló el tanga y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

- Como prenda


End file.
